The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island alternate climax
by Mongoose Lover
Summary: An alternate climax to the fifth film.


The huge Plated Sharptooth was chasing them. They kept running. They approached the edge of a cliff. Below them was water and the Swimming Sharptooth. It looked like this would be their last day on earth.

SNAP! Chomper bit the Plated Sharptooth. The creature turned around, angrily. Chomper moved aside. The creature went toward him instead. Then, both of his parents came into sight. The Plated Sharptooth decided that he needed a better approach to fight the two Tyrannosauruses than to take them both on together in the open. He moved aside and took off.

The mood of Littlefoot and his friends didn't improve much. They still were unsure of whether to jump or not. It looked like they were doomed either way.

The two grown Sharpteeth looked at Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike and the look in their eyes made quite clear what they intended. "See, he betrayed us!" said Cera to Littlefoot. "That other guy almost got us! He at least tried. It was the best we could hope for I guess." said Littlefoot.

Chomper didn't want to lose his friends. He'd almost lost them to Ozzy and Strut, not to mention his own parents, before. Now they'd almost been eaten by the Plated Sharptooth. He couldn't stand and just watch his parents eat them now.

He came forward and stepped near Littlefoot. "Going to eat us yourself?" said Cera. Chomper grabbed Littlefoot around the neck. "You little two-face!" said Cera.

"Chomper, what is this?" said Littlefoot in shock. "Move forward. Trust me. If you don't, you are done for." said Chomper. Littlefoot moved forward toward Chomper's parents. He wasn't sure what this would do, other than ensure that at least he wouldn't have to see his friends get eaten as he'd go first.

*Chomper, stop playing with your food!* said Chomper's mother. *He's not my food, he's my friend.* said Chomper. *Don't be silly, he's a Flattooth.* said Chomper's father. *So? He's my friend. Don't eat him. Please.* begged Chomper.

"What are they saying?" Cera asked Ducky. "Perhaps they are deciding which of us will get eated first." said Ducky. "Me no look." said Petrie, covering his eyes.

"Chomper, tell them not to eat us. Please!" said Littlefoot. "Sharpteeth can't talk! All they can do is..." said Cera angrily. "Be quiet Cera!" said Littlefoot, knowing that not was not the time for her mistrust of Chomper.

*Do not eat my friends!* said Chomper. *We are hungry. Move aside Chomper.* said his father. *You want to eat them, you have to eat me too!* said Chomper boldly. *Son, this is crazy!* said his mother. *Not moving! You're not eating my friends!* said Chomper.

His two parents looked at each other. It was quite obvious to them that their boy was telling the truth. *Fine, we won't eat them.* they both said. Chomper yelled in joy. "What did they say?" Littlefoot asked.

They found out soon as Chomper's parents both moved backward and away from them. The five Leaf Eaters and Chomper all cheered. Meanwhile, the Plated Sharptooth saw the two adult Sharpteeth back off. Now was his chance!

He went forward. He aimed at Littlefoot. Chomper saw it coming in time, though none of the others had, and grabbed Littlefoot, pulling him away just in time. "Chomper, what are you...?!" said Littlefoot. The Plated Sharptooth's mouth hit the ground, exactly where Littlefoot had just been.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" said Littlefoot in fright. Plated Sharptooth saw Chomper's mother coming forward. He knocked her to the ground and hit her with his claws. There was a gash on her chest, but luckily it wasn't fatal.

*Mom!* yelled Chomper in horror. *No you don't! Not my mate!* said Chomper's father angrily. *That boy of yours has some nerve! It's time somebody taught him a lesson not to interfere with somebody's dinner!* said the Plated Sharptooth. *It's time somebody taught **you **a lesson!* said Chomper's father.

The two fought fiercely. The Plated Sharptooth cut Chomper's father on the face. *Dad!* said Chomper. At last, Chomper's dad whacked Plated Sharptooth with his tail, knocking him off balance and sending him toward the water. *I'm not going alone!* said the Plated Sharptooth.

He grabbed Chomper with his tail, taking him with him. "Chomper, no!" said Littlefoot and his friends. *Chomper, no!* said Chomper's parents. Chomper fell into the water. He was able to get free from the Plated Sharptooth.

Littlefoot couldn't bear to see his friend drown. He knew that Sharpteeth weren't the best swimmers. He dove off the cliff after his friend.

"Littlefoot, no!" said Littlefoot's friends. Chomper's parents were also shocked that a Leaf Eater would go after their son, who was a Sharptooth.

Littlefoot landed in the water. He held Chomper up. The Swimming Sharptooth came. Chomper was shocked. Littlefoot seemed willing to give up his own life to give Chomper a chance. It seemed bad for both of them.

They saw another fin. However, this one turned out to be a friendly sea creature by the name of Elsie. "Come on kids!" she said. They grabbed onto her and were able to get to safety.

The Swimming Sharptooth, thwarted, went under, knowing that he could still have food from another source. The Plated Sharptooth was washed away and eventually went under and drowned. The Swimming Sharptooth headed his direction. In the meantime, the kids were saved. They went back to land.

"Thank you!" said Littlefoot and Chomper to Elsie. "No problem kids." she said. The kids stared at Chomper's parents. Chomper's father sniffed the other kids. *Ech! Nothing that smells like that would have tasted good anyway!* he said. "What did he say?" asked Cera. "He said that you guys stink and he couldn't stomach you smelling like that!" said Chomper. They all laughed. Chomper's father went to see how his wife was. He found that she was fine. He and his mate thought that their son's friendship was unusual, but, they would make adjustments. They couldn't eat friends after all. That whole thing about having friends for dessert had just been a joke after all.


End file.
